Black Cap
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: SanaYuki When Sanada finds another, Yukimura breaks. One Shot. Behind the scenes at the endings. One Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Cap**_

Summary: A short sad Fic about the most beautiful pair in Rikkai Dai history and how a crack pairing destroyed it. One Shot

Note: This was a dream that I had last November….I just found it in one of my old notebooks and thought that it was something worth sharing.

And Yes it is pretty much random.

Warning: Pointless, Plotless, Random and Angst. OOC Yukimura, too….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're seeing who?!" Yukimura exclaimed.

The Rikkai Dai regulars were at the pool of their school, relaxing after a whole week of intensive training. They were still in their respective jerseys and were going to change when this outburst from their usually quiet and calm captain was heard

"Ibu Shinji of Fudomine." Sanada answered from the sideline, looking around in his bag for something.

"S-since when?" Yukimura asked.

"Since a week after you left the team. Where is that damn cap….." Sanada said nonchalantly.

"Genichiro….don't tell me you have a grudge on me for…" Yukimura trailed off waiting for a response. None came.

"Genichiro! I was sick for god's sake!!" Yukimura said.

Sanada didn't look at him. "I didn't say that I blamed you."

"That's---,"

"I'm just saying while you were occupied with the visits of another, I found a friend."

Yukimura's eyes widened. "Fuji Syuusuke was there visiting me because he also visits Tachibana from the floor above me! We're friends, Gen! It's natural that he visits."

"And I visited Shinji every now and then." Sanada countered.

Yukimura approached him, anger obvious in his voice. "You are not to set foot on Fudomine or any other school for that matter!" he said.

"And you go with Fuji every weekend? I don't think so, Seiichi."

"Fuji is with Tezuka! Don't change the topic Genichiro! I forbid you from seeing Shinji Ibu from now on!" Yukimura snapped.

Yanagi was going to step forward when Yagyuu took hold of his elbow. Yanagi looked at the gentleman and Yagyuu shook his head.

"You have no right to impose this on me!" Sanada snapped back, looking up from looking for his cap in his bag.

"I have every right, Sanada Genichiro. I am your captain!"

Sanada was going to retort when a voice cut them both off.

"Genichiro? You left this with me. I didn't know that your team was having an out of the courts activity, if you had I wouldn't have gone looking for you. I'm sorry for barging in this team activity." Shinji said with a bow as he entered the pool area. "Here…" he said, handing the black cap to Sanada.

"Oi…how did you get in here?" Marui asked.

"Huh? The guard let me in. He had always been letting me in since Genichiro had said that—,"

Before he could say anything else, Yukimura had grabbed the cap from the rambling boy's hands.

"Seiichi!!" Sanada called out as Yukimura approached the pool.

Yukimura glared at Sanada for one last time before he threw the cap in the pool.

Sanada glared. "Let's go, Shinji." He said as he grabbed the Fudomine player and stormed out of the pool area.

"Sana—," Jackal was going to call after him when.

"Seiichi! Don't!!"

"Yukimura!!"

"Buchou!!"

Yanagi turned around as he saw Yukimura remove his jacket and dive in the pool, jersey and shoes still on.

Yanagi was stunned for a moment and was brought out of his reverie when Niou kicked off his shoes and jumped in to get Yukimura.

The rest of the regulars helped Niou get their captain out of the pool, both he and Niou soaking wet.

It was then that Kirihara noticed something in their Captain's hands.

"B-buchou?" he asked, gesturing to the black cap in Yukimura's hands.

Yukimura tried to smile, but found it hard to…

"I…I'm such an idiot….he…he's gone…he's gone…" Yukimura said as tears streamed down his face.

Yagyuu helped Niou out and they both approached their captain. The rest were kneeling down beside him already attempting to calm down their captain who was starting to break down.

Yukimura closed his eyes.

"GENICHIRO!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

BS: As I had said…pointless, plot less and random.

Yagyuu: I didn't have any speaking lines….

Jackal: I had an irrelevant role!!!

BS: glares at them Do you want me to pair you both to Fuji Syuusuke?

Tezuka: I heard a heresy….

Yagyuu and Jackal takes a step back.

BS: I thought so… anyway….reviews are welcome and would be greatly appreciated. Oh, by the way…would anyone like to see a bloopers fic?

Niou: what's that?

BS: You're dripping fluorine on my rug, Niou…..

Niou: Got a problem with that, Purii ? I don't see you complaining about Yukimura…

BS: Yagyuu how would you feel being paired up with---

Niou: I'm going! I'm going!!--leaves, pulling Yagyuu along--

BS: Anyway…Bloopers reel meaning bloopers from all my teni-puri aka Prince of Tennis fics. Needless to say there are a lot.

Kirihara: I thought you said you were making a behind the scenes!!

BS: That too… --hands Kirihara a gingerbread house and a flame thrower-- thank you, Akaya

Kirihara: BURN!!!

BS: Are flamers allowed to join you, Akaya?

Kirihara: BURN, GINGERBREAD MAN!!! BURN!!!

BS: We'll take that as a yes….

Anyway, Bloopers reel and Behind the scenes for all my fics anyone?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus behind the scenes:

"Hey! I'm here to pick Shinji up!!" Kamio said, appearing in the studio.

"Trust me, dude. You don't want to know where he is." Jackal said, patting his back.

Kamio ignores him and approached Bloody Samurai. "Ano sa….Kit-san, where --,"

Bloody Samurai glares at him for using his real name. "I mean Akito-san! Have you seen Shinji?"

Bloody Samurai shrugs and looks at Yagyuu who was having tea beside him.

Yagyuu looked at Kamio for a moment. "I suggest you look for Yukimura…" he said.

Kamio nods and looks for Yukimura, which he sees by a bunch of bushes.

"Yukimura-senpai?" Kamio asks and Yukimura turns to him, hiding a bottle of hair dye behind him.

"Ah, Kamio-kun. Looking for Shinji Ibu-kun, I presume?" he asks with a sweet smile.

'_Why is everyone so afraid of him? He seems nice!' _ The innocent rhythm player thought. "Hai." He answered.

"He's just here behind me taking a nap, take care of him. Ja!" Yukimura says, giggling evilly on the inside. "Now where is that Genichiro?" he says as he walks away.

'_If I had to choose a buchou aside from Tachibana-san that I like, it would have to be Yukimura-senpai!' _ Kamio thought as he made his ways to the bushes.

"Oi, Shin----, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he yelled as he saw Shinji with hair as white as snow and face as black as the night sky with a bump on the head as red as a poison apple….

…now where did I hear all that before?

Sanada paled as he pilled another couch to block the Rikkai Dai dressing room door.

"Genichiro " Came a sweet voice.

"I forgot about the windows!!" he said.

At the lounge of the studio, Bloody Samurai was conversing with Yagyuu about a possible sequel.

Owari


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
